Harry Potter of might and magic
by Barbasulrico
Summary: Harry overhears Dumbledor talking about his death. Desperat to find a way to win the war and live Harry finds the realm of might and magic. Hoping that the magic of the realm can help him defeat Voldemort Harry decides to go. In the realm Harry will descover new magic, new creatures and prehaps make some new friends. And when Harry is needed back in his own world will he go?
1. There has to be a way

**Hello! I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfictions when Harry goes to other realms latly and I just felt like I needed to wright this. I don't know exactly how many chapters this will be but I got the main events written down so It all depends in how much detail I put into it. This is the first chapter so depending on how you like it will I continue. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Heros of might and magic IV. I choose the fourth game because the magic is being catogorized to every castell and I think it makes it easier to keep track of. Also the heoros are more involved, I thought about adding the ceatures from heors III but decided against it to avoid confusion. You do not have to have played the game or anything I'm just using the world of heoros with some adjustments. So if you have not played it don't worry. But later when I add on with the characters and creatures you may want to see what everybody looks like. Anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Heoros of might and magic VI**

Harry was becoming desperate. He didn't know what he was going to do. Voldemort was back, Dumbledor wanted him to find horcruxes to kill Voldemort. Then he had overheard the conversation between Snape and Dumbledor about him being a horcrux. He didn't want to die. He had fought to long and too hard to just sacrifice himself.

No. He was going to find a way to survive. He was going to find a way to defeat Voldemort and live. That's why he was now the Room of Requirements. The room had provided him with books on every subject possible because he didn't know what he was looking for.

He had been hiding there ever since he had heard that conversation, that being said Harry really didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't know what was happening out there. He wondered if he should have brought Hermione or Ron to help him. But after hearing what Dumbledor said he was unsure if who to trust.

The Dursleys had already given Harry big trust issues with all the abuse and all so when Dumbledor betrayed Harry he just cut all ties. Snap and all of his felling for any of his friends gone. Harry was a bit shocked by himself of how easy it had been but he was not complaining. This was about survival, his survival.

Harry sighed as he put another book aside, it had not been of any help either. Harry picked up another book. He looked at the title, "Wizards of might and magic", and quickly started to read. His jaw almost drooped when he started reading.

_The realm of might and magic was created by the mighty wizards and creatures who wanted to flee the poison the muggles spread across the land of the old world. The mighty felt how their magic started to weaken when the muggles started polluting the world. Destroying and rebuilding it to their liking without considering he forces of the land. _

_In the realm of might and magic the force of the land cooperate with the living beings, enhancing they abilities. When the mighty migrated many of the ancient magic's were lost, like Death maic, Chaos magic, Order magic…_

Harry stared at the text.

"Death magic? Like the one Voldemort uses to make his horcruxes?" Harry wondered as he continued to read about the realm. After many hours Harry put the book aside and started thinking. Apparently there was a portal who would take you to the realm but the location was lost and there was a test before passing through.

He was intrigued and curios. Could going to this realm help him defeat Voldemort? Harry was unsure but another thing that intrigued him was all of the lost magic arts. It was safe to say Harry was tired of the war. He was tired of being a hero. This new realm could give him a chance to learn without the pressure of saving everyone. While also learning from the most powerful wizards of all times he could learn how to defeat Voldemort.

There were many pros but also cons. Could he just leave? Would the Order and the Ministry manage to hold Voldemort off without him? He liked to think he didn't actually do anything but everyone else thought he was the only reason Voldemort hadn't already won. If he left people could lose all hope and just let Voldemort take over.

Harry frowned deeply.

"Why should I even care? All I am is a sacrifice!" He muttered and rose. He had decided. He was going to the realm of might and magic… If he could find it.

* * *

Harry was frustrated, he had been researching about the realm for days and nothing. There was no lead on were the portal was. He sighed and picked up a text about the realm written by a goblin. He had read it at least ten times as he had with all the other materials but he was sure that he was missing something.

He finished the text and read the name of the author at the end.

"Gazzard Wihtsaw…. A GOBLIN!" Harry exclaimed and jumped up in his feet. His mind was going a mile a minute. He needed to get to Gringotts and ask if they knew about the realm. He knew he'd missed something.

He grabbed the things he had brought with him into the room and stormed out. The corridors were empty, maybe it was Christmas break? That would mean that he had spent at least a month inside the room. He wondered what had happened since.

He shook his head, that had to wait he needed to get to Gringotts. He went under his invisibility cloak and went through the castell and headed for Hogsmead. He looked around, everything seemed to be normal. The Daily Prophet caught his eyes, december 27 "Where is our savior?!" was written across the front page.

Harry felt a little ashamed but if they had time to wright about him then maybe Death Eater attacks were on the low right now. Harry wondered what was going to happen when he disappeared. Pushing the heavy thought aside, reminding himself that if he stayed he would probably die, Harry walked inside The three broomsticks. He headed for the floo and yelled Gringotts. He did notice all the startled looks of everyone inside before he disappeared. Maybe shouting under the cloak hadn't been his best idea.

At Gringotts Harry pulled of his cloak and walked up to a goblin.

" what can I do for you?" The goblin asked in a smug voice. He didn't seem too surprised to see him even after Harry had been missing for over a month.

"I would like to talk to someone who could tell me about the realm of might and magic", Harry answered in a low voice. This did surprise the gobbling who stared at him in shock for almost a minuet before collecting himself.

"Would you now…", he murmured and looked around to see if anyone had heard what Harry had said.

"Well then mister Potter come with me", he said and left his podium. He stalked away very fast and Harry had a hard time keeping up with the little goblin. After a while the goblin showed him inside a room.

"Wait here", he goblin said before leaving in a fast pace. Harry looked around the plain room. The room was simple with a table with eight chairs around it, a bookshelf and a portrait of an old goblin who stared at him with suspicious eyes. The carpet was read and the table, the chairs and the bookshelf was in dark wood. The walls were gray stone and the room had no windows.

Harry moved and sat down in one of the chairs, back turned against the portrait with the goblin. After about ten minutes an ancient goblin entered slowly, another goblin was helping the old goblin to get to the table to sit down. The old goblin eyed Harry behind bushy white eyebrows, small stripes of hair was hanging around his head. Harry thought all goblins were wrinkly but this one looked like a squish raisin.

"So you're the one who wants to know about the realm", the old Goblin sneered. Harry nodded.

"Yes I wish to go there to learn", he answered with a determent voice.

"Learn what? How to make a fool of yourself? You think yourself powerful enough to go to the realm? PAH! None of the wizards today can compete with the powers of the mighty! They were magic! Today's wizard's uses magic like a tool!" the goblin ranted bitterly.

"Yes I understand that magic here has been poisoned", Harry said calmly. He was not going to let his temper show. This could be part of the test. He needed to show them that he was serious about going. The goblin eyes Harry carefully.

"Why would the savior want to leave this world?" he asked, this time without so much contempt.

"Well as you know Voldemort is back and I need to defeat him. I think going to the realm would help", Harry answered.

"FOOL! You wish to go yet not to stay?! I can see that you know nothing of what's awaiting on the other side!" the goblin sneered. Harry bit his lip. It was true, he had found very little on the realm but he needed to do something. He could not simple just stay here and wait to be killed. He had already wasted a month without really learning anything. Harry sighed.

"You're right. I know very little of what awaits me inside the realm. I can't say that I am strong enough or smart enough. But there is a war, a war I have been a part of since I was born. The whole wizard world is counting on me to defeat the mightiest wizard of our time! I am only sixteen and I don't know half the stuff Voldemort knows and he probably knows everything I know!" Harry explained in a tired and frustrated voice.

"I don't know what to do but this realm. It may give me a chance. I may give me something that Voldemort does not know."

The goblin studied Harry, not reacting during his speech. When Harry finished he looked thoughtful. The goblin sighed and nodded.

"Very well, I will let you try to enter the realm. I will give you this warning thou! You will be tested to see if you are worthy of the realm. And if you fail you may not survive", the goblin said as he rose.

"Are you willing to risk it?" Harry nodded.

"I am ready"

**So tell me what you think! I don't think this is going to be a romantic story but if you think otherwise let me know. Do keep in mind that I like M/M so if you are not into that then don't ask for romance. :P **


	2. A mantis?

**So here is chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. I will try to at least uppdate once a month. Enjoy! **

**I don't own anything **

The goblins took Harry deep down under Gringotts, for several levels there were nothing. No vaults or anything, just dark and cold rock surrounding them. The only light they had was a lantern held by the old goblin, Harry felt nervous. The goblin had said he was to be tested before entering the realm. He didn't know what to expect, he had not prepared for anything.

The goblin finally stopped in front of an enormous door. The goblin turned to Harry.

"Once you enter you can't go back before you've entered the realm fully. If the test is too much for you to handle you will die. Are you still up for it?" The goblin asked in a grim tone.

"Yes", Harry answered. Whatever was waiting for him on the other side could not be worse than the Triwizard tournament. The goblin just grinned as if he could hear Harry's thoughts.

"Well then, just go past that door. I wish you the best of luck", the goblin grinned but Harry felt it was not sincere. The goblin just thought of him as an over confident fool, who was about to get himself killed. Harry just took a deep breath and opened the door, he meet total blackness. He hesitated before entering, closing the door behind him. After a while he saw a small light, that's when he realized he was in a corridor.

Harry walked towards the light chuckling to himself about the bad joke. When he stepped through the light he found himself in an empty arena. It was totally empty. A silent wind blew across the battle field. He walked to the middle of the arena looking around.

Suddenly the door across the field opened, Harry drew his wand and pointed it towards the opening. A hiss that gave him goose bumps traveled through the arena. Out from the darkness stepped the biggest mantis Harry had ever seen in his life. Harry let out a laugh in relief. It was just a big bug.

That thought however were quick to disappear as the mantis launched at him with its sword like front legs. Harry had to through himself it the side not to be sliced buy the sharp blades.

"Damn!" Harry hissed as he had to dough again. The mantis was very fast. Harry sent a stunner at it. To his dismay it only stopped the creature for about two seconds before it was after him again. Harry realized that this called for some of the nastier hexes he knew.

He cast a cutting hex at the mantis front leg. It cut right through and the mantis made a tortured sound. Harry sent of another hex at its head but it dodged and sent after him again. Harry cast a sticking curse in the ground in front of him and it effectively slowed the mantis down enough for him to get a bit of distance. Harry took a deep breath.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and the green light instantly killed the mantis. Harry was slightly shaken. He had just used the killing curse. His core felt all weird after the curse, pulsing inside him. He didn't have much time to think about it thou because the middle of the arena was turning into a black hole and it was growing rapidly.

He felt is heart race as he was sucked in. Had he failed? Was he going to die? He didn't have time to think much about it because soon he felt himself fall.

Tonwen stretched and looked over at Callis, who was looking as serious as ever. Tonwen rolled her eyes. The army had been traveling for a week now and soon they would be at the City of Nature. There they would re-stock and recruit new soldiers.

Suddenly the sky cracked and opened as a big black hole. The army stopped and stared, the fairies seemed scared and the wolf´s whimpered in confusion. Tonwen saw someone falling.

"Callis!" She called and pointed.

"Griffins!" He yelled and motioned them to fly forward. The griffins leapt into the air and flew like the wind toward the one falling.

Harry tried not to panic but it was hard when you were falling rapidly towards a forest. Before he thought of a spell to slow him down he felt claws around his waist. He looked up. A hippogriff was his first thought but as he saw the strong feline legs and lion tail he change his mind to griffin.

The griffin turned and started flying the other way that was when Harry noticed the enormous assemble of creatures. Giant copped glowing dragons, fairies, wolf and what looked like elves. He was put down by the griffin. He noticed several more in the air.

"Hello there!" The voice made Harry turn with a confused look in his eyes. A woman in a purple robe with a hood stood before him. She had large blue spots under her eyes and brown hair.

"Hello?" Harry answered uncertain.

"Why did you fall out of the sky?" She asked and crouched beside him.

"Um… I am not sure. I tried to get to the realm of might and magic", Harry finally said and looked around. There was a man who stood behind the woman looking stern and serious.

"Well you made it… Kind of. The original realm was destroyed by the Reckoning but this is the new one", She explained happily. Her way of talking made Harry feel safe. Kind of like talking to Sirius.

"Oh… is it still the same?" He asked with worry.

"Yes quite the same, same magic, same creatures. Well mostly the same, some died in the Reckoning", She smiled.

"I am Tonwen and that is Callis. We are heroes of Nature"

"I'm Harry", He answered. She didn't say a last name so why should he?

"You are from the realm of earth?" The man Callis asked with a stern voice. Harry nodded.

"We haven't had one of you in centuries! This is so exciting!" Tonwen squirmed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well no one talks about this realm anymore, there is almost no information. And a lot of the magic is lost", Harry explained.

"Aw that is so sad", Tonwen said in a quiet voice and looked down. Harry nodded and rose to his feet. He looked around at the army. The fairies looked at him curiously and the elves seemed to tend to their bows.

"So are you going to war?" He asked and looked at Tonwen, who studied him with interest.

"We are going home from one. We are on our way to the city of Nature. It's our capital in the land of endless forest", Tonwen explained.

"You should come with us", Callis proposed with a stern face. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"O-okay"

**So what do you think? Up next! Harry decides to become a hero apprentice and meets with his new teacher. **


	3. Six kingdoms

**Hello everyone! Got myself a Beta! So hopefulle everything is understanable. Thank you for reading don't forget to comment!**

Tonwens magic intrigued Harry, the thought of summoning creatures and elements was amazing. Tonwen had laughed at Harry's excitement and had told him to get a master when they got back. He had asked her why not she could teach him but she'd just explained that she was needed on the battle field.

Callis also intrigued Harry, he could hit anything with his bow, he wasn't too excited about demonstrating his skills for Harry but when they had come across a score of hell hounds he had taken down almost half of them with his arrows. The hounds had not even come close enough to attack.

But Harry wasn't the only one fascinated. Tonwen wanted Harry to show his magic too. She said that the magic of the realm was much divided and not a lot of mages could do as much different magic as him.

After a week of travelling the city of Nature appeared before them, Harry gasped at the beauty. It seemed as if the city itself been grown instead of built. The walls looked like small mountains covered with thorn bushes and other deadly but beautiful plants. The watch towers looked like massive hollow trees. All in all, the city was indeed the city of Nature.

"Welcome to our humble home", Tonwen winked at Harry and Harry quickly closed his mouth as it had fallen open when the city came to view. The wolves seemed to get excited and ran before the army to the city.

"They have been away from their pack for a long time", Callis said in a stern voice.

"We all have", one of the elves added. The normally collected elves seemed to cheer up at the sight of the city. That's when it hit Harry that this was an army and this army was coming home after a battle. He wondered how big the army was when they had left the city. Had they lost many?

Harry looked down. He had escaped a war to find himself in a new one.

"So where would I find a master?" Harry asked as they passed through the city. They headed to the castle where Tonwen and Callis would report to the king.

"Well, the most of the retired heroes dwell in the woods. They only come out when the city is under attack or when they want a mission", Tonwen explained.

"If you want a master you need to find one", Callis said without taking his eyes of the castle.

"And get them to agree on training you", Tonwen smiled. Harry frowned. So finding a master is not going to be so easy after all. He looked towards the walls, beyond was the endless forest. Tonwen had told him that the land of Nature stretched as far as the forest, and there for the land of Nature was called The Endless Forest.

He didn't know much about anything else though. He didn't know who the enemy was, what they stood for, or anything. He just dropped in and went with it. What the goblin had said about him being a fool made some sense now. Just because Tonwen and Callis was being nice to him didn't make them good. He needed more information.

"Hey Tonwen is there a library near?" He asked with a wary voice.

"Yeah there is one at the castle, why?" She asked.

"I think I need to read up a little about this realm and the magic that's in it", Harry explained.

"We will take you there on our way to see our lord", Callis muttered as the passed the gates to the enormous tree castle.

* * *

The library was as cool as the rest of the castle, bushes and trees twined together to make bookshelves, tables and chairs. The floor was covered in moss and flowers and the big window at the back let in rays of sunlight. The books were less impressive, they were moldy and damp from all the moist. But most of them were readable.

The realm was divided into six lands where the different kingdoms ruled. The Nature or Persever had the land of The Endless Forest. They dedicated themselves to Mother Nature, all their magic and abilities came from her. When they used summoning they asked Mother Nature to lend energy to create a being for a limited time.

In the north there was the land of Forever Snow where the Might or Stronghold lived. They didn't believe in magic and focused on raw power instead. Because of this strong faith to not believe in magic spells are not as effective on them.

In the south the people of Order or Academy lived in the land of Deserts. They based their belief on symmetry and balance. Magic and might in perfect harmony.

In the south east there was the land of Souls where the city of Death or Necropolies lay. The Death magic calls the dead and asks them to rise again but also to take lives. They have to give equally as many souls as they take back or they will be consumed by the very power they are wielding.

In the east you'll find the land on Fire where the city of Chaos or Asylum has its stronghold. They use much force in their spell casting and are not as tactical as the others but their special abilities make up for that. For example, they control the mightiest beast of all, the black dragon, which no magic can harm.

In the north east is the land of Season, the city of Life or Haven lays there. Their magic is healing and based on religion. They don't use much creatures much, just soldiers. They are the only ones who believe in a God.

After learning all of this Harry felt more comfortable, he did not feel as if the Persevers had any wrongs in their beliefs. He was certainly glad he had not ended up in the land of Forever Snow. But he still wanted to explore death magic, through for now he would stay in the land of Nature.

He rose from his chair and left the library, it was time to find a master.


	4. Master

**So here if chapter four! I am sorry I am late but... whatever! XD  
****Enjoy! (I don't own Harry Potter or Heros)**

"Damn it!" Harry curses as he lost track once again. He had been out in the Endless Forest for a week now, he had been pursuing an elf for a couple of days but the elf had managed to lose him twice already. He remembered that Tonwen had said that the masters of the forest only taught to those who manage to catch them or the ones they deemed worthy.

Harry sighed and started to go back, he soon found his way back on track. Every time he had gotten close he had become too eager and lost the trail.

"Not this time", Harry growled. He was becoming very frustrated. It was hard to track an elf and at the same time trying to survive in the forest. A lot of dangerous creatures lurked inside the maze of trees and buses. Last time he lost track it was because he had run into a grumpy earth element. It had chased him for quite a while before giving up.

Another thing Tonwen had told Harry before entering the forest was to not hurt any living creature inside. If he did no master would let him catch them. Harry concentrated to follow the trail of the elf he had found. He knew this elf was his future master and he thought the elf knew it too but didn't want to make it too easy for Harry.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, he would never find the elf if he let his emotions run freely. He had the feeling the elf left traces on purpose for him to follow, because Harry could not believe a graceful elf would move so clumsy in the forest. Harry was very grateful for this, he sucked at tracking.

Harry continued following the tracks until he reached a river, the water was quick and it looked pretty deep. Still the tracks stopped just beside the shore. Harry frowned. The elf hadn't gone for a swim had he? A sound made Harry spin around. On the rock behind him sat the elf.

The elf studied him from where he sat on his rock. He looked strong and had tribal tattoos over his arms and chest. His black hair hung heavy and framed his face.

"You are not a good tracker", the elf stated. Harry blushed and looked down.

"I know", he muttered. He didn't know what else to say.

"What's your name?" The elf asked.

"Harry"

"Hmm a very human name, are you from the land of four seasons?" The elf asked.

"No I am from the old realm, from earth", Harry explained. The elf rose and jumped down from the stone. He walked up to Harry.

"I am Warlock Brook", the elf introduced himself as.

"Do you wish to become my apprentice?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I hope you would become my master in the arts of nature magic"

"Very well I accept you as my apprentice, I will teach you to become a hero of the realm of might and magic", the air around them seemed to flicker as the contract was made.

"I accept you as my master and I will stay with you until you deem me ready to become a hero of nature", Harry finished and he could feel his magic flare.

* * *

"Stay there until I return", Brook instructed before leaving Harry sitting crossed legged on the ground. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to feel for his core, he found the lump of energy inside him and started pulling at it. As he pulled it, it began to expand. Harry became aware of his surroundings even if his eyes were closed. He felt the grass and plants around him. He felt the insects flying, crawling and running around him.

Meditating had become Harrys favorite part of training since becoming Brooks apprentice two months ago. At first Harry had found meditating frustrating and pointless. Now that he had learned to feel the earth he understood the importance. A Nature mage casted spells by borrowing energy from the earth, you had to be able to communicate with the different energies to be able to form them into what you wanted.

When Harry first had realized that no one in this realm used wand other than for casting spells they had not yet mastered he had been baffled, and a bit uncomfortable about stop using his wand. But now he understood that wands channeled his magic but also suppressed it. Also he now understood that his core as any other muscle needed exercise and that a wand made his core lazy.

Back on earth a person's magic usually became weaker with age, here in the realm of might and magic it became stronger. Brook had once told Harry about the necromancers and how some of them had lived thousands of years and was still as powerful as ever. That had intrigued Harry and he had decide that after he finished his apprenticeship he would travel to the land of Souls to find a master who could teach him about death magic.

"Harry", Brooks voice tugged him from his meditation and he slowly opened his eyes. The sun was setting over the mountains. Harry must have been meditating all day and his stomach confirmed by rumbling. Harry rose on shaky legs, Brook was quick in putting his arm around Harrys waist for support.

"Thank you master", Harry said and smiled. Brook had turned out to be a great teacher and good friend. After a long day of training Brook would often take Harry to meet friends or to the many feast held by the elf's in the forest.

"No worries Harry, meditating can be exhausting if you are not used to it. Did you make any observations today?" He asked in his teacher voice.

"Yes, I felt a flower wave in the wind", Harry answered. The first time Brook had asked him if he had made any observations he had thought it had to be big but as time went Harry knew it was all about him sensitive Harry had been. So noticing a squirrel in a tree was easier than noticing an ant and was therefore less interesting.

Those who were masters could notice a flowers growth pattern or feel the slightest temperature change. It may not seem important but by observing nature you can see when the fruits are ready to be picked, if there is a disease starting to spread, if there is a storm coming etc. Also bonding with nature made it easier to cast spells.

"Would you like to dine with me this evening Harry?" Brook asked as they made their way to the elf village Brook lived in, Harry nodded. He still needed support to be able to walk. He would not have had the energy to prepare dinner.

Harry liked living in an elf village, it was very peace full. There was always something to look at, always something new to learn. Even thou Brook were Harry's master the other elf's taught Harry, just different things. Like crafting and singing. Harry had been made to sing on some of the feasts he had been too much to his embarrassment. He also learned the elf language, by speaking the language of the earth spells came more easily.

Brook sat Harry down outside of his cottage and went inside to start preparing their meal. Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life he had nothing to worry about.

**So Harry have a master... who is going to be his... friend? Tell me what you think.**

**So Harry has now learned medidtation, he is also going to learn herbalism and lastly summoning. He will start summoning annoying little leprecorns and stuff. :P  
Read and review!**


	5. Combat training

**Hello everyone! I have asked you a cupple of times if you would like some romance in this fic and two of you have said yes to this. The rest of you have stayed mute so I that your silence as a conformation that your fine with whatever. So in this chapter there is a conversation that contains a little (and I do mean little) mature language. Nothing special just a sentence. Romance will not be the center of the story, I will focus on Harrys adventure in the realm. So please enjoy chapter five!**

Harry walked up to where Brook was seated outside his cottage.  
"God morning master", Harry greeted happily. Harry had been much happier ever since he moved into the village. It was like the pure air and the wonderful people cleaned of all of his worries.

"Good morning Harry, I have decided to start your combat training today", Brook said as he stood and walked passed Harry towards the fields the elves used for training.

"Combat master? Why?" Harry asked with insecurity. He had learned a lot during this past months but only magical training. He didn't know he was supposed to learn combat as well.

"Yes, even if you have no interest in master it, it is good to know the basic so you can defend yourself if you exhaust your core during battle. It is also good to learn magic resistant as spells will become less affective against you", Brook explained. Harry listened and nodded, but his stomach twisted.

He had seen the archers train, they were incredible and Harry had no hopes in competing against them. He would only make fool out of himself.

"So combat has, as all abilities, three main subjects' melee, archery and magic resistance. Today we will start with melee training…", as Brook began to explain the basics of melee Harry was distracted from the already training archers and druids. Harry swallowed hard at Brooks demonstrations.

Harry thanked his cousin for forcing him to learn to dodge and becoming aware of his body. Or else this would have been much more difficult than it already was. When Brook was finished showing he gestured for Harry to copy. Brook said he had to move slower as Harry began. Harry struggled to maintain balance and focus and soon became frustrated after Brook told him once more to do it over.

"Why am I learning this? I am here to learn magic not this!" Harry exclaimed after he once again had failed to get the stance right.

"You are here to learn to become a Hero and I as your master intend to make you a good one. And a good hero does not only pick knowledge from one source. Nature magic will make you a druid and you will have the power to summon armies from the earth and manipulate the battle ground to your advantage but I as well know this and I have also master chaos magic and can call myself a warlock. I have the advantage over you", Brook explained patiently.

"Yes but you are my master…"

"How many heroes here to you think know only one ability?" Brook asked. Harry crossed his arms. He knew his master was right.

"But why not teach me chaos magic then? Why combat?"

"Harry I already told you, if your core gets exhausted you will need to defend yourself." Harry sighed defeated and once again began to make the battle stance.

"I will never be a beastmaster", he muttered under his breath. Brook chuckled.

"No you won't"

* * *

Aside from the added combat training Harry had started to learn summoning. He had been very annoyed the first days when little leprechauns appeared outside of his cottage but Brook had explained that the skill summoning attached creatures of the earth. As he became better wolfs and fairies took the leprechauns place and so on.

"Why don't you have creatures following you around master?" Harry asked as he tried to make the white tiger go away.

"Because I can control my abilities", Brook answered with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh Brook I have not seen you in ages!" A beautiful voice rang. Brook and Harry turned and Harry's eyes grew wide as the absolutely gorgeous elf walked (Harry thought it looked like dancing) up to them.

"Melodia, yes it has been long", Brook said and embraced her. Behind her walked a young man, who looked at Brook with jealousy.

"Oh Brook darling have you meet Aron? Aron sweet heart this is my old friend Brook", Melodia all but sang as she introduced them. Aron greeted stiffly, it looked like he simply wanted to grab Melodia and shield her from everyone so he could have her for himself.

"Pleasure, this is my apprentice Harry", Brook introduced. Melodia immediately turned to Harry.

"Oh darling! An apprentice! How handsome he is?! But such a name for such a man! Tell me is he from the land of four seasons? They do have such boring names!" Melodia exclaimed as she inspected Harry from head to toe.

"No he is from the old realm", Brook answered. He had a fond smile on his face as he talked to Melodia.

"To think that the old realm still has such boring names!" Melodia sighed and shook her head.

"Well we must be going, I am going to teach Aron how to summon phoenixes. Bye darling! You simply must come to my feast at the next full moon!" Melodia said as she and Aron walked away. Aron almost pulled Melodia from them.

Brook chuckled and shook his head and started walking again. Harry hurried after.

"Is she your old lover? Or is she still?" Harry asked with curiosity. He still shoot glances over his shoulder after Melodia. She was simply divine.

"No I prefer males", Brook stated. Harry froze and stared at him for a while. He began analyzing their relationship and suddenly all friendly acts Brook made seemed very different to Harry. He gulped and looked at Brook with nervous eyes.

"Oh…", was the only sound he could make his vocal cords produce. Brook frowned and turned towards Harry.

"Harry does it make you uncomfortable that I prefer male companions?" He asked with a very serious voice. Harry bit his lip, hard. He did not know how to process all of this.

"No, it's just that… I mean… You… and… you know… me… I just… I didn't…", Harry stuttered. Brook gripped Harry's shoulders and leaned forward, staring into his eyes.

"Harry, are you worried that I am attracted to you?" He asked. Harry stared at Brook wide eyed and slowly nodded. Brook let him go and chuckled.

"If I wanted you Harry you would had been in my bed months ago", Brook smirked and started to walk away. Harry let go of the breath he had been holding, before he frowned.

"What? No you wouldn't! I' m straight!" He exclaimed as he caught up to Brook. Brook raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how the matter if your body is bent or straight as anything to do with the matter", he stated.

"No! I mean I like girls!" Harry explained.

"That would not have mattered Harry, if I wanted you I would have seduced you. You humans are awfully weak when it comes to desires of the flesh", Brook said with confident. Harry shook his head.

"I can't get hard with a guy!" He stubbornly stated.

"Keep telling yourself that my young apprentice", Brook said with an amused tone. Harry growled and crossed his arms. Then something else dawned on him.

"Why would you not want me?" He asked insulted. Brook just laughed.

**I don't know if that was funny to you, but I hope so. I am moving this story quite quickly and it is because I do not plan it to have like 100 chapters. But there is still like ten to fiftheen chapters left. **

**Okay I love Melodia she is one of my favorit Heros, but she will not be a big part of the story. If you missed it they are not in the city of nature. They are in one of the small settlements in the endless forest. Also if you are not clear on the different classes like warlock or druid you can check out this page because ot explaines everything... kind of: . **

**I'm beginning university next month! Yay! I don't know how it will effect my wrighting but one chapter a month does not feel like to much. If anything else I will tell you.  
Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
